1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of input/output cards for data processing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of connectors for input/output cards for data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems have been configured for use with peripheral or input/output (I/O) cards that provide increased functionality for the data processing system. As one example, I/O cards may be used to provide for increased memory capacity for the data processing system. I/O cards may also be used to provide for communication capabilities for the data processing system with external data processing systems over networks. I/O cards provide convenience for users in allowing them to install, as desired, additional capabilities for the data processing system.
I/O cards are typically portable cards that may be inserted into and detached from a socket housed within the data processing system. The data processing system and I/O cards may be configured such that different types of I/O cards, such as a modem card or a memory card for example, may be interchangeably inserted in, used, and removed from the same socket. The data processing system may be configured to house and therefore protect an I/O card once inserted into a socket. I/O cards may be conveniently carried along with portable data processing systems, such as notebook or laptop computer systems, either separately or while housed within the system.
The Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) has devised standards for I/O cards to provide compatibility between various data processing systems and various I/O cards. The PCMCIA standards specify, for example, dimensions for the I/O card. The PCMCIA standards also specify a 68-pin connector at one end of a PCMCIA card for insertion into a compatible socket in the data processing system. The 68-pin connector provides for a communication interface between the data processing system and the PCMCIA card.
To provide communication capabilities for a data processing system, PCMCIA cards are also configured with another connector for communication over an external network with other data processing systems, for example. This other connector is typically located at the end of the PCMCIA card opposite the 68-pin connector and is typically accessible to a user when the PCMCIA card is already inserted into the data processing system.
Using this other connector, PCMCIA cards may be connected to telephone networks or local area networks (LANs), for example. Although an RJ-11 connector is typically used for connection to telephone networks and an RJ-45 connector is typically used for connection to local area networks, these RJ-type connectors are relatively large compared to the thickness of PCMCIA cards.
An adapter cable may be used to connect a PCMCIA card using such RJ-type connectors. An adapter cable includes a cable with a connector at one end configured for attachment to the PCMCIA card and a connector at the other end configured to mate with an RJ-type connector. Adapter cables are inconvenient to users of portable computer systems because the adapter cable must be carried separately with the portable computer system and may be forgotten. In transporting portable computer systems, adapter cables are also relatively bulky as compared to PCMCIA cards, for example, that may be easily carried in a pocket or while inserted in the portable computer system.
To obviate the need for an adapter cable, a PCMCIA card may be designed with a retractable connector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,404, entitled SYSTEMS FOR CONNECTION OF PHYSICAL/ELECTRICAL MEDIA CONNECTORS TO COMPUTER COMMUNICATIONS CARDS, disclosed a retractable connector for a PCMCIA card. The retractable connector may be engaged to extend from the body of the PCMCIA card while the PCMCIA card is inserted in the data processing system. A user may then plug a male RJ-11 connector directly into the retractable connector for connection to an external network. When not in use, the retractable connector may be retracted inside the PCMCIA card.
Because the retractable connector uses a flexible locking mechanism of RJ-11 connectors, the retractable connector remains connected to the RJ-11 connector until the RJ-11 connector is manually detached from the retractable connector. When the retractable connector is subjected to a firm tug on the network line connected to the retractable connector, such as when a user trips over the network line for example, the RJ-11 connector as well as the retractable connector are susceptible to breakage. The data processing system may also be pulled off a table onto the floor as a result of such a firm tug and consequently damaged.
The retractable connector also requires a user-movable retraction mechanism, increasing the complexity of design and manufacture of the PCMCIA card. Furthermore, the retractable connector consumes space inside the PCMCIA card and thus limits the amount of space available for circuitry in implementing the functionality provided by the PCMCIA card.